Indecisione
by LottePhan
Summary: Christine came to the Opera House seeking out her dream. Erik wants to bring back the life in music. with the help of some ballet rats maybe both their dreams will come true. but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Christine walked the streets of Paris taking in the miraculous beauty. She was on a mission; it was to seek out the grand Opera House. Once the triumphant building came into sight, Christine gulped. It was so intimidating, but Christine continued walking towards it, there was no turning back now.

Christine stepped into the lobby. The beautifully crafted white pillars amazed her, corresponding white marble floors, the painted ceiling, all the different engravings, the candelabras, but what amazed Christine the most was the grand staircase. It was huge! Christine shook away the shock and headed towards the administrations office.

Christine walked over to the window where an elderly gentlemen was on duty, "How may I help you, mademoiselle?" the man said.

"Hi, I am here for the auditions." Christine said nervously.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. The auditions were yesterday." He said with sympathy in his voice.

"Oh," Christine hovered. She was about to leave when suddenly her eye caught an announcement for the Conservatoire's new session. "Are you sure the auditions for the Conservatoire isn't today."

The man looked down at his calendar of events and back at Christine, he smiled at her. He was old but he wasn't stupid. He knew the girl hadn't come for some Conservatoire but he admired her ambition, "Oh yes the Conservatoire auditions are today. Just sign these registration papers and present them to your judge."

With that Christine thanked the man and continued towards the Conservatoire.

As she walked through the building she felt so lost so different from the other people who past her, stared at her and possibly whispered about her. This place was not welcoming but she owed it to herself and she owed it to her late father to take this chance.

As she passed another corridor she saw four of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. A petite blonde led as anther slender blonde, a pixy-like red head, and a thin brunette followed. They walked with such grace that if it wasn't also for the fact they were wearing tutus, Christine could have automatically guessed they were ballerinas. Christine thought how ironic it was that ballerinas wore white tutus. She knew of their reputations, sleeping with any man who would support them financially.

When the girls crossed paths the leader smiled sincerely but the rest of the group giggled cruelly. Christine looked away from them; she knew exactly why those girls were laughing at her. Christine was in a word unattractive; she had ghost pale skin, unruly curly brown hair, and had zero fashion sense. But if there was one thing Christine did have it was kindness and a love for humanity.

As the girls continued to giggle about Christine's appearance, she somehow lost her footing and tripped over herself sending all her sheets of music all over the floor. The girls hollered in laughter except for the leader, she went down on the floor to help the poor girl, "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm ok, just a little clumsy is all." Christine said fast, nervous, and slurred. Christine wanted to just get the hell out of there.

"I'm Meg." The blonde said while extending her hand.

"I'm Christine. You wouldn't happen to know where the Conservatoire is?"

Meg giggled, " Yeah actually we were just headed there now. You are most welcome to follow us."

Christine glanced over at the other girls they were continuously looking towards Meg and Christine and back towards their group whispering in confusion as to what was being exchanged between Meg and Christine.

Christine was hesitant when Meg dragged her towards the other girls, "Hey guys this is Christine and we are going to show her towards the Conservatoire."

The girls automatically knew that is Meg accepted this girl, so did they.

The taller blonde stepped forward and extended her hand towards Christine, "Hi I'm Claudette."

The red head was next, "I'm Rosemary."

Then finally the brunette, "I'm Genevieve."

Christine was confused by the girl's sudden kindness, but she shrugged it off she wasn't in a position to question.

The girls led her towards the Conservatoire where Christine soon found herself in the observation room where she was to be auditioned. Her judge looked very strict, prim and proper. Her mouth had a firm line in bedded into it showing absolutely no emotion.

"Daae is it?" the woman asked Christine. "As in Charles Daae, the Swedish violinist?"

"Yes my father was Charles Daae." Christine spoke softly trying not to cry.

"And what will you be singing, mademoiselle Daae?" she asked bored.

"I will be singing Lascia Chio Pianga."

That was the young man at the piano's cue to play the music Christine had handed to him when she entered the room. Little known to Christine's knowledge Meg, Claudette, Rosemary and Genevieve were right above her in the balcony watching her sing. These observation rooms were built so that the person inside couldn't see anyone in the specified viewing areas but of course the other people could see the singer. Of course the girls thought Christine's voice would correspond with her appearance, but they were in for a rude awakening.

As the first few notes came out of her mouth all the girls sat on the edges of their seats captivated by the lovely voice that was Christine's. True it was lacking passion and emotion but it was better than expected.

When Christine had finished her piece the judge sat there dumbstruck. Christine stood their embarrassed, she didn't know why the judge wasn't speaking, and she couldn't have been that terrible.

Then Christine saw something that she thought she would never see, the firm line indented into the woman's mouth curved into a smile.

"Well Miss Daae, I don't know what this Conservatoire could possibly teach you that you don't already know but I guess I have no choice then admit you as an advanced student."

Christine's eyes widened with disbelief of what she was hearing from this woman. She quickly smiled and thanked the woman. The woman handed her admittance papers to give to the administrations office to make her a student at the Conservatoire. Christine's life had turned around. She came to this city with no home, no money, and no job. Now she had a home and she was an advanced student at Paris's most prestigious music academes.

When Christine was leaving the Conservatoire the girls ran up to her from behind screaming in excitement.

"Oh my god Christine. How come you didn't tell us?" Meg squealed.

"Tell you what?" Christine said in confusion.

"Um hello you have an amazing voice. Why are you auditioning for the Conservatoire, with a little formal training you could be the next Prima Donna." Claudette said overjoyed.

The happiness was ceased when Rosemary spoke up. Christine noticed that out of all the girls Rosemary had the most natural look. Her face wasn't painted up with tons of make up like the other girls; her hair was shoulder length red and curly. She also appeared to be younger then most of the girls. Young, shy, and beautiful the things that the world doesn't usually appreciate.

"What your judge said was right, Christine. There isn't anything the Conservatoire could teach you that you don't already know. But let's face it listening to your voice is listening to a very talented zombie. Your voice lacks emotion therefore any chances for you to be famous will few. But I have an idea that may work." Rosemary said looking around to the other girls.

Genevieve whispered into Meg's ear for she clearly didn't get the idea. Meg's eyes widened as she quickly excused herself. How queer, Christine thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erik was walking the cat walks as he usually did when the theater was empty. Call backs for the new season's opera were tonight and he was prepared to write out his own cast list for the managers to consider. Debienne and Poligny were completely at Erik's command; they always listened to him in fear of what he could do. They didn't know him as Erik but rather as The Phantom of the Opera. It was a fun game for Erik to play. He could live in a place that offered him all that he needed: music.

But he could not stand the way the music was being treated. The opera's have been to their true potential, the music had no soul the performances were dull, yet the audiences paid to see a half-ass job and that's all the management cared about: money.

But not this season, Erik was determined to bring back life to the Opera House. Even if it meant to get rid of the Opera's horrid Prima Donna La Carlotta, if he could hate anything more then music being ruined it was her. She used to have such talent but as the years went on she became so into the fame and not the music that she could perform so badly but they would still hire for she brings in business. This distressed Erik the most. People would rather listen to a mediocre performance of a well-known name then an amazing performance from an unknown.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Christine was sitting in Meg's, Claudette's, Rosemary's and Genevieve's dormitory room where the girls were giggling and picking out clothing and make up. Christine sighed. Being in a world of theatrics and dram these girls had being beautiful drummed into them. They called Christine's face a very good canvas, something they could make beautiful. They never said she was ugly but with a little bit of help they could highlight and illuminate her features. Christine thought this to be pointless, but if it meant acceptance with these girls she wasn't going to turn them down. She had too much to lose if she didn't have friends here.

Meg was distant, perhaps in thought of what would become of Christine. Claudette asked Christine to stand and strip into her undergarments. Christine was shaking when the girls where staring down her absolutely gorgeous body, which would have gone unnoticed if Christine had continued dressing like a nun. Her breasts were full, large and shaped perfectly. She was very skinny and had good hips, not too big that made her thighs large but big enough to notice she was very curvy. Her legs were long for someone of her size. The entire girl's were jealous yet excited to make her into a beautiful young woman.

With Christine's body they all decided that she would probably fit into Meg's dresses since she was the most developed out of all the ballerinas. Meg had a lot of dresses that she never wore due to the fact that she barely went out. Meg's mother is the ballet mistress at the opera house, so she was always practicing never allowed to go out unless she worked for it. Meg was more than willing to let Christine borrow some for her dresses; it wasn't like she got to wear them anyways.

They brushed out Christine's seemingly unmanageable hair so that each curl was its own ringlet of perfection. They applied virtually no make up, just a hint of blush, some belladonna to illuminate her crystal blue eyes, and a light shade of pink lip stick.

They fastened Christine's corset to enhance her cleavage for Meg's peach taffeta gown with the overskirt pulled severely to the back where it forms cascades of graceful folds, the underskirt is pulled to the back where it is held in place by a series of tapes and ties. The skirts are heavily trimmed with ribbons and heavy fringes. The bodice is low cut and finished with off the shoulder sleeves it is also heavily boned and deeply pointed in front.

Christine felt like a princess when she finally got a chance to look in the mirror. The person she saw wasn't a different person, but an enhanced version of herself. She felt more confident. She felt like she belonged.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Erik's mood only got worse when he heard a bunch of voices coming towards the stage. He wanted to be left alone in peace and quiet before he had to listen to the awful lazy singers there were to come. Erik decided to use this as an opportunity to use his ghost status to make these people go away. But before Erik could conjure up a plot to scare them away something tapped his shoulder which made him jump.

"Boo." Meg said with a huge smile on her face.

"Jesus, Meg you scared me." Erik said quietly.

"Oh imagine the phantom of the opera scared of a ballerina." Meg burst out laughing.

"I wasn't scared of you. I was scared that someone was to find out that I am not really a ghost at all. I have to be very careful." Erik said looking around. "So you and the girls are on the stage for what reason?"

"Ok I will get straight to the point. There is a girl down there with a beautiful voice but there is something missing. And I know how much you hate Carlotta and we're sick of her too, so maybe you could-"

"Are you suggesting, Meg my dear that I teach this girl to be the Prima Donna of the Paris Opera House?"

"Yes." Meg said sternly. Erik obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"And what will I get out of it?" Erik asked as a wicked smile came across his face.

"The satisfaction of bringing back the beauty in music." Meg said hoping he would go for it. The frown that cam upon his face showed that he wasn't interested.

"No." Erik said and began to walk away from Meg.

"Wait!" she called after him. Running on the cat walks was not in Meg's best interest. Her fear of heights were about to set in and a nauseous feeling was over taking her. "Just listen to her sing, and then you will understand why you need to help her." Meg pleaded.

Erik had never seen Meg so determined. He really didn't know what to expect from this girl who Meg seemed eager to sing her praises. But he gave in and escorted Meg to his private box: Box 5 to be exact.

Erik retreated to the darkness of the Box while Meg peered over the balcony and screamed down to the girl's on the stage. "Christine, sing for us!"

Christine's face flushed with embarrassment, "I couldn't. Are we even allowed to be here?"

Claudette could see Erik in the Box with Meg. She winked towards them and put a reassuring hand on Christine's shoulder, "Don't worry. And besides you have to get used to singing on this stage anyway, why not sing for us?"

Christine looked out into the 2200 seated theater. It was very big but she felt claustrophobic. Imagine feeling like this when there are only four people there how could she possibly live with the whole place sold out. She had to do this. The pressure she was getting from these girls weren't very strong but only when they came to her singing. A lot of what was going on confused Christine. But she couldn't find anyway to say no to them. She just let out a song for the empty theater to be filled with.

_Aranjuez,  
Un lugar de ensueños y de amor  
Donde un rumor de fuentes de cristal  
En el jardín parece hablar  
En voz baja a las rosas  
Aranjuez,  
Hoy las hojas secas sin color  
Que barre el viento  
Son recuerdos del romance que una vez  
Juntos empezamos tu y yo  
Y sin razón olvidamos  
Quizá ese amor escondido esté  
En un atardecer  
En la brisa o en la flor  
Esperando tu regreso  
Aranjuez,  
Hoy las hojas secas sin color  
Que barre el viento  
Son recuerdos del romance que una vez  
Juntos empezamos tu y yo  
Y sin razón olvidamos  
En Aranjuez, amor  
Tu y yo_

As Christine finished the girl's applauded with an over dramatic flair. Then they all heard a sound that sounded most unwelcoming. A woman now stood on the stage with the girls, she had golden hair and a scowl upon her face which made her look older then she really was. She was none other the great La Carlotta. The girls stood strong but Christine shrunk and gulped as this woman came towards her.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just sing on my stage?" Carlotta yelled at Christine. Christine was absolutely speechless. She didn't know she needed permission she just listened to what her new friends were saying. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Hey Carlotta, leave her alone. She doesn't need your permission to use the stage." Claudette stepped forward to help Christine.

"Yeah why don't you go be a bitch somewhere else?" Genevieve called from the ballet bar where she and Rosemary were stretching.

Carlotta gave Christine a full body scam before stumping away in anger. All the girls laughed as Carlotta gave such a display. They all were fed up the diva's attitude and Christine was probably their only hope to get rid of her. It was all up to Erik.

Meg turned her attentions back to Erik who was scarily quiet, "So what do you think?" Meg asked her masked friend.

"You were right. What in the world could cause that girl to sing like that?" Erik said his eyes transfixed upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He never felt this way when he looked at anyone before. He just wanted to run his long fingers into her curly brown locks. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny waist. He was so lost in the thought of Christine that he almost forgot about Meg until she spoke, "So will you teach her, Erik?"

"On one condition: she will belong to me and only me."


	2. Chapter 2

Christine was scared when she was called to the manager's office. She had been at the Opera House for a week and now she was in trouble. She was shown into the office where Meg, Claudette, Rosemary and Genevieve were sitting down, all their faces down cast. Christine didn't know why she was in trouble and the girls looking sad did not help Christine's thoughts what so ever.

Mousier Debienne and Mousier Poligny motioned for Christine to sit in the chair next to Meg. Mousier Poligny pulled out, what appeared to be a letter, from the mahogany desk drawer. He slid it across the table towards the girls and proceeded to cross his arms along side Mousier Debienne. Claudette picked up the paper as the girls leaned in to read it.

_Managers, _

_As the Opera comes to it's new season I have decided that due to the previous season's lack of enthusiasm and talent that I cast the upcoming opera, Indecisione. Although I do detest the performances of La Carlotta I will allow her to play the role of Belinda but the lead character, Amorette will go to a new comer under the name of Christine Daae. Carolus Fonta will of course play the leading male role of Dominic. In the Ballet La Sorelli shall lead the front line of course with Meg Giry, Claudette Ashford, Rosemary Bellamont and Genevieve Fev. I will leave you with the rest of the casting. _

_O.G_

Christine gulped, she had no idea who this O.G was and she didn't know why he wanted her to sing the lead in the new opera.

Mousier Poligny spoke up to get the girl's attention, "We called you girls in here to tell you that we are going to comply to the ghost's demands for the last time."

Meg stood up, "What do you mean?"

Mousier Debienne spoke, "On the night of Indecisione we are retiring."

All the girls expect Christine gasped. "But why?" Claudette cried.

"Because we have been here for way too long and we aren't as young as we used to be." Mousier Poligny explained.

The girls were deeply upset. Christine sat in her seat thinking over the whole situation, she hadn't been there long enough to know about the connection the girls had with the managers and she had no idea about this ghost that had so much control over the manager's actions.

"Excuse me, Messieurs but why does the ghost want me to play the lead?" Christine asked quietly.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Genevieve asked everyone. "He must have heard you sing and like us thinks you have talent Christine. He moved us up to the front row and gave you a lead. He wouldn't just give you a lead if he didn't think you were talented."

"All the same, just because we are giving you this part Ms. Daae doesn't mean you don't have to work for it. Do you understand?" Mousier Debienne asked.

Christine nodded her head. She was overly confused by what had happened but she and the girls were excused and they were excited with their new positions.

The following day the cast list went up and of course Carlotta had a fit. She was furious over getting the secondary female lead of Belinda then the other female lead of Amorette. And when it came time for rehearsals Christine was going to get a piece of Carlotta's mind.

And as soon as she knew it Christine was put on top at the Paris Opera House she was even given Carlotta's old dressing room, which made Carlotta overjoyed to get a bigger room closer to the stage. Christine's dressing room was by itself down a long hallway that made Christine pretty happy due to the fact she enjoyed her privacy and the quiet. She was also given her own Suite to live in so that she wouldn't have to buy her own apartment or share a dormitory room with the ballerinas. Christine was being treated like a star and it was all too much for her.

Christine was in her new dressing room when one day she heard the most beautiful music she had ever heard. It sounded like in was coming from in the room but she knew that was impossible. She put her ear against the wall but that wasn't where the sound was coming around. Christine thought she was going insane. She decided to investigate she was set on the idea to find out where that music was coming from. She left her room and began to walk down the hall. As she was about the round the corner the music seemed to sound further away, which was seemingly impossible but as she was about to turn back to her room Meg came around the corner and scared Christine.

"Oh my god, Meg you scared me." Christine gasped as her heart skipped a beat.

"I was just coming to check on you." Meg said calmly.

"Did you happen to hear where that music was coming from?" Christine asked Meg as they walked down the hall back to her dressing room.

"What music?" Meg asked confused.

"Somebody was playing a violin but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from." Christine paused in front of the door.

"Christine what's wrong?" Meg asked concerned over the look that came across Christine's face.

"Meg, come inside," Christine said as she let herself and her friend in the room. Meg sat herself down on the love seat as Christine began to pace the room. "Meg, when I was younger my father used to tell me stories when we would travel and one of them was of the Angel of Music and when he died he promised to send me the Angel. You said you didn't hear the music? What if it wasn't a person playing the violin? What if it was the Angel my father promised to send me?"

Meg was silent. She didn't know what to say. Erik doesn't realize what he is doing. She knew she had to talk to him now. But how to break it to Christine without hurting her feelings. "Christine, are you sure you weren't just dreaming. I mean those were just stories your father told you."

Christine's began to nod with a hard look on her face, "You're right, Meg. I mean it is something beautiful to be able to believe there is something greater then we are, but in reality we only believe in things we want to believe in whether they are real or not."

"Look, Christine as long as you believe there is an Angel of Music then there is, but maybe you're just hearing this music just because you want your father back. I'm really sorry that he died but you are here now you are living the dream, don't let you're mourning get in the way of your sanity ok. I worry about you, you know?" Meg hugged Christine. She hated making Christine feel like she was little girl, always trying to protect her from the matter at hand, the matter of Erik possibly taking advantage of Christine's beliefs.

Christine left her dressing room to get to a rehearsal which left Meg alone in her room. Meg climbed up on a chair and hit a button that opened the mirror 180 degrees so that it made a passage way from the dressing room to the black forbidden abyss that would ultimately lead her to the house on the lake.

Meg stood at the shore looking up at Erik's domain. She walked up the stairs to knock at the door. Erik had warned her multiple times about going down to his house but this was urgent and she was furious with what Erik was doing. The door creaked open by it's self which didn't surprise Meg at all. She could hear Erik thundering away at his organ that she followed the sound to the room where he was. He had his back to turn to her as he continued to play, Meg stood unamused with her arms crossed till Erik finished his song. He swung his body around to face the little blonde girl with a displeased look that was met with Meg's boiling anger, "What do you think your doing? You can't go about taking advantage of people's beliefs, what happens when she finds out you are no Angel?" Meg yelled.

"I'm doing what you begged me to do," Erik said nonchalantly. "I am going to help her."

"Masquerading as an Angel isn't what I asked you to do." Meg countered. "Now I want you to stop before you hurt her."

"You asked me to help this girl and I am how I do it should be of no concern to you. Now leave." And almost magically Erik appeared right in front of Meg's face.

"Listen to me, Erik if you don't cut this out I will-"

"You will do what?" Erik said as he got closer and closer to her. Meg began to back away but he kept coming at her. "I thought I made it clear. I said I would help her at the condition that she will belong to me. Neither you nor anybody else can tell me what I can or can not do to what belongs to me."

Meg stared him down. She was used to when Erik would slash out. All she had to do was keep fighting back, "Erik do you know how ridiculous you sound? You can't own a person it just doesn't work like that. You have no problem showing yourself to Claudette, Rosemary, Genevieve and myself. Why do you have to play the ghost game with Christine?"

"BECAUSE SHE WON'T LOVE ME IF SHE KNOWS I AM A MAN!"

Meg was pressed up against the wall with a hand covering her mouth, tears swelling up in her eyes, "Oh Erik I didn't realize…"

Erik sighed and spoke softly, "Of course you didn't. I just have been alone all my life never knowing that kind of love. I mean the only real connection I have ever had with a woman has been you girls and your mother but it's not the same." Erik backed off and began to walk back to the organ.

"Erik look if you really want someone to love you, you have to be honest. I think Christine would appreciate you being real to her. And at least you will know that she loves you and not some Angel." Meg put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you honestly believe she could love me for me? No, at least if she loves me as an Angel I will get experience what it is like to be loved."

"What if that's not enough?" Meg asked.

"Then I will reveal myself to her."

A/N: Ok few things: No Indecisione is not a real opera, but I am going to use real arias so in advance I do not own any rights to those songs but I did make up my own plot to the opera. I would like to thank my good friend and now my BETA Mackenzie for helping me with my writing. I think that's about it so read review and I will update soon.

PS. If you think this sucks then please no flames thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine awoke, sweat like rain droplets prickled down her face. She found herself on the divan in her dressing room three hours after rehearsal. She wiped the sweat from her brow and being too tired to move back to her suite, lay back down and closed her eyes yet again in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep. It wasn't even five minutes when Christine's eyes shot open yet again. There was that music she heard a few weeks ago. And as if in a trance, Christine walked through the darkness of her room she made her way through the black halls till she found herself center stage. The music ceased and Christine shook off the trance and looked around in disbelief perhaps I was sleep walking Christine thought as she began to walk away. But the sound of someone pounding their fist against the keys of the piano made Christine stop in her tracks. A shiver went down her spine, as the hair on her neck stood. She gulped as she turned around to find that she was quite alone but yet couldn't shake the feeling something was there with her.

"H-Hello?" Christine called out. "Is someone in here?"

The silence that responded her question displeased Christine. Surely someone was playing a joke on her perhaps the ballet girls or that immature stage hand Joseph Bouquet who on occasion has been caught staring at Christine's bask side or chest. Her fear soon turned to anger over the thought of someone teasing her and losing valuable resting hours. She called out again, "I know you're in here and it isn't funny. Unless you show yourself now I'm leaving."

Christine began to walk away to enhance her threat. And as she expected the piano began to thunder. Christine snuck into the house, apparently unheard by whoever was playing the piano, and saw a black figure bashing out on the piano, the song was so loud and harsh yet it was so beautiful. Christine had to know who it was. Their back was to her and she knew it was impolite to sneak up on someone but she literally could not rest without knowing who played that instrument so beautifully.

"Um…excuse me?" said Christine's meek voice to the figure ahead of her.

Suddenly the figure stopped and peered over his shoulder to see Christine standing there nervous and doe-eyed. Erik smiled to himself he had her right where he wanted her. Erik started to act as if he was startled, embarrassed, fiddling around with the sheet music and fumbling around, "I'm sorry mademoiselle." He said and tripped over the piano bench.

Christine and her caring nature came rushing to the man's side, "Are you alright, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just heard you playing and I…" Christine stopped speaking when she saw what she saw up close with who she was dealing with.

The man's face was covered with half a mask. She grew curious and thought how silly he looked with that thing on his face. He was dressed in full evening attire, is jet black hair slicked back and his emerald green eye glowed like a cat's eye in the dark. He was beautiful she thought, but the white porcelain mask that shined like undisturbed snow illuminated the mystery this man was hiding.

He got up onto his knees and began picking up the sheets the music that were scattered across the floor, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. When I heard you come into the theater I thought if I stopped you would go away but you heard me and found me. You aren't going to tell on me are you?"

Christine looked at the fearful face before her, his face was expressive even with the mask. "Of course, I'm not." Christine smiled gently at him. "Here let me help you."

Christine crouched down beside him. Erik's face lit up as he felt Christine so close to him. "You play very beautifully," Christine said some what awed. "I'm Christine Daae and you are?"

Erik acted surprised, "Christine Daae? You mean your star of that new opera?"

Christine smiled, "Yes, that's me." She looked him again. "And you are?"

Erik was lost looking at Christine that he completely forgot himself, "Oh I completely forgot my manners my name is Erik."

Christine smiled at Erik. He seemed like a nice man but very strange none the less. "It's nice to meet you Erik. So, do you come here every night and play?"

"Only if I am lucky enough, I am a patron here at the opera house so I sneak into the theater at night to play. It is of course against policy so I really shouldn't be here."

"Well I guess no one would hear you if you played at this time of night. I fell asleep in my dressing room so of course I could hear everything." Christine smiled.

Erik and Christine stepped out of the orchestra pit and onto the stage they talked for a long while about everything and nothing. It wasn't until Erik brought up the opera did Christine fall silent. Most people didn't think she deserve the lead role and thought her voice was awful. Erik knowing this had to sugar coat how he was going to get Christine to be his protégée, "You know Ms. Daae, I have heard you sing and I believe you have a remarkable talent. But I am afraid it's not at its full potential, I don't mean this in any insulting way but maybe with my help I can make you better."

Erik's offer came to a surprise to Christine, she always wished for an Angel of Music to come and help her bring back the life into her song but alas there are no angels but maybe her father meant this Angel to be as a metaphor for something else. Maybe he meant for someone who was as a remarkable musician like Erik to take her under his wing to make her sing as she used to. Erik couldn't possibly hurt her singing in anyway and he seemed nice enough. She needed to do this. So she accepted Erik's offer and he was overjoyed that his plan was falling into place.

And from that night on Erik and Christine had lessons on that stage every night. Christine found herself getting better and soon everyone at the opera house noticed it too.

After three months of lessons with Erik it was opening night. They had gotten to the end of Act I where Christine's character Amorette sings her aria 'La Luna'. At this point of the opera Amorette is fully convinced of her fiancé, Dominic being in love and having an affair with her dearest friend, Belinda. But unknown to Amorette, Belinda has convinced Dominic that Amorette has been seeing another man in hopes of getting Dominic to leave Amorette for her. When Dominic learns of this so called affair Belinda rushes to his side to comfort him. Amorette sees the two in each others arms and accepts that the rumors were true that her beloved and her dearest friend had betrayed her.

Christine stood on the stage that was set in a garden that had been forsaken of light. The lighting was so real it felt as if it was dark night with only the moon and stars to illuminate the sky. Christine was wearing a satin lilac gown whose thin straps clung to Christine's lily white shoulders. The bodice of the gown was beaded in a design of a shooting star with its multiple tails. Her ears and neck were draped in amethyst earring and necklace set that twinkled like the stars. She was a captivating sight and with the glorious sound of her natural soprano she was sure to be the toast of Paris.

The first few bars of music played and Christine began to sing her heart out.

_Scende la notte, tranquillità  
Piano il buio respira  
Solo la luna veglierà  
Con argento ci coprirà  
Dal grande cielo splenderà  
Solo la luna veglierà _

Christine suddenly let the notes soar till the whole theater was full of the clear, light sound of her voice.

_La luna della notte  
Dolcemente ci proteggerà _

She sang the fraise again but this time more forceful then the first time. The emotion was clear to everyone.  
_La luna della notte  
Dolcemente ci proteggerà  
Scende la notte, e lei è la  
Su tutto'l cielo lei regna  
Con gentilezza lel guarderà  
Illuminando la sera  
Con gentilezza lel guarderà  
Illuminando la sera  
La luna della notte  
Dolcemente ci proteggerà_

The forcefulness soon got to Christine causing tears to swell up in her eyes. The audience too was crying at this aria. Even the Managers and everyone back stage were in tears even though they have heard her sing this song a million times.  
_La luna della notte  
Dolcemente ci proteggerà_

There was a break in the music where Christine went upstage to a bridge that was on a platform which she would jump from into a trap door under the stage. She looked up to the audience and sang her last phrase.  
_Luna non veglierà  
Fuggirà  
Luna scomparirà_

And then without hesitation Christine jumped through trap door, which was to represent Amorette's suicide. Then the curtains closed and all that was heard was thunderous applause.

The men under the stage that were there to make sure she landed ok were congratulating her on her performance. She was crying, but not sad tears they were happy ones. She knew she did well and she felt good. This was a feeling she never wanted to go away.

She went to her dressing room to get ready for the second Act when she found Meg, Claudette, Rosemary and Genevieve in tears in her room. They all embraced before Madame Giry came into the room to yell at the girls for not getting ready for the opening ballet number. Madame Giry gave Christine an approving smile as she left the room with the young ladies.

Christine's dresser helped her get into her next costume which was a strapless white tulle gown that was covered with a sparkling white crystal organza handfasting cloak that fastens by ties at the neck and features a curved full hood. Christine was called to places and she saw Carlotta on stage, curtains still closed lying down on the bed wearing a fine lace chemise top with ribbon detail and delicate stitching worn under boned pale pink corset which features tiny sequins and a very delicate pattern, and hook and eye fastenings. Consisting of a fine pink lace cami with lace edging at neck and sleeves, a pale pink corset, tied at the back with delicate stitching and sequins and a full-length lace skirt with a slit to the thigh and a negligee worn over the top.

Christine couldn't help it but there was that feeling she had every time she even looked at a girl in nothing but her underclothes or even a low cut gown. It was hard to explain so she never told anyone about it. But it was the same feeling she had when she saw a handsome man. It was the same exact feeling. She looked at both of them the same way. She stopped staring at Carlotta shaking her head at the thoughts she was having.

But the thought of going on stage and being near her golden curls and her breasts heaving up and down as she took in breaths in that tight corset it was driving Christine mad. Christine yelled at herself in her mind, Carlotta is evil pure evil she may be gorgeous but she is an ugly person, so stop it! But she couldn't, caught in the corner of her eye the girls twirling about in their tutus, their short tutus. Christine began to sweat a tiny bit. All this temptation was making her feel uncomfortable. The only other time she felt this way was when a handsome man looked at her with interest, it was so confusing. She felt this way ever since she met her friends, when she saw beauty for the first time.

The worried look on Christine's face caught Meg's attention. She walked over to Christine despite her mother's strict command to get ready, "Hey, are you alright?"

Christine sighed. "Yes I suppose so."

Meg looked over at what Christine was looking at: Carlotta. "I feel bad for you always having to look at that disgusting display."

Christine was going to say something but the lights were dimmed in the theater and the sound of applause was heard though out the theater. The first part of Act II was a ballet that was representing Belinda's dream that will ultimately end with Amorette's wondering spirit to her. Christine watched as the girls danced with their long legs around and around in many motions. She thought she was going to be sick.

Suddenly it was her cue to appear on stage and Christine came on without fail. Christine sang:

_Sueńas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión  
Sueńas con un amor  
Limpio, con devoción_

Carlotta knelt on the bed to sing in horror

_Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Y Volar a dónde anida la passion_

Carolus Fonta's character, Dominic ran on stage to comfort Belinda. Belinda and Amorette sing simultaneously. Belinda gets to speak the words that Amorette longs to say.

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar_

Amorette tries to get Dominic's attention but he is blind to her.

_Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad_

Belinda can see her and hear her through her own guilt. She sings once again to block out the sound of Amorette.

_Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueńo en realidad  
La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Mas allá dónde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de tí la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad_

Christine sat on the bed defeated.

_Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar_

Carlotta ruefully sang

_Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de passion_

The woman repeated the chorus with a driven passion. Carlotta and Christine were battling with their voices and by the end it was obvious that Carlotta was old news and that Christine was on her way to a successful career.

_Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adónde anida la passion_

It was time for curtain call and Christine got a ten minute standing ovation. It was the single greatest moment of her life. The tears were building up in her eyes and she felt dizzy. Her father had told her that one day she would be a star but she never took it too seriously. All fathers tell their little girls that they will be stars; it isn't something to take to heart. But not she felt accomplished, as if she had done something she was meant to do. The curtains finally closed and she was advised to run to her dressing room before the mob of well wishers came.

Upon entering her dressing room Christine threw off her cloak so she stood in her strapless white gown that revealed more than she wanted. She unfastened her hair from its clip and let it billow to the floor. She sat down at her dressing table and began to take off various jewelry and her shoes. She was about to take off her dress when she heard a knock at the door. She called out to see who it was. They entered the room with a bouquet of roses covering their face. With a swift move the guest revealed himself as Erik.

"You were perfect, ma cherie." He said his voice willed with pride.

"Thank you, Erik. You know I couldn't have done this without you." Christine smiled sincerely.

Ever since the night they met, Christine and Erik have had an awkward relationship. It was more then a student-teacher relationship and Christine didn't know if she wanted it to be more. She did enjoy Erik's company but yet he was still a stranger to her. He would say things to indicate that he cared for her but he wouldn't show his affections through any sort of action and this confused Christine greatly. Little did she know that Erik was waiting for the appropriate time to show how he felt for her, a time when her studies and the opera wouldn't be in the way. And tonight was the perfect time to tell her. If only he didn't feel so nervous when he was near her.

"Well I guess I will leave you too dress and to great your admirers." Erik said nervously. Christine's smile was diminished as she looked down and muttered an agreement to his statement. "And Christine I was wondering if after you're done here at the theater that we could perhaps celebrate your triumph?"

"I would love that!" Christine said a little bit too overjoyed.

"Excellent. I will be back later to fetch you." He said as he left her alone.

Christine was overly confused by that man. He always seemed to know where she would be so there was no need to plan a date and time. She got out of her costume and changed into something she was dying to wear, a gorgeous off the shoulder pink satin & tulle gown with gold embroidery on the bodice. A pink ribbon tied underneath her breasts that pushed them out and together to make her cleavage more pronounced.

Christine went to the grand staircase where the managers were making a toast to her and the rest of the cast for a great performance. They were also making the announcement of their retirement and to everyone's surprise the new managers had even came that evening to see what they were to inherit. The ballerinas were crying as the managers said their farewells.

A crowd of people swarmed Christine. She was flattered by all the compliments she got. Her head was swimming from the multiple conversations she was having with different people. She just kept smiling and tried to enjoy her moment. But the only thing she wanted to do was be with Erik for the rest of the evening. But it was apparent that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

It was getting later and later so the people dispersed and Christine snuck back to her dressing room almost passing out on the divan upon entering. She wasn't in her room for five minutes when she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Erik she shouted for him to come in. but the person who entered the room wasn't Erik at all. This young man was blond with crystal blue eyes with boyish good looks that the girls would swoon for. He was especially good looking, "Mousier, you are you?" Christine asked.

"Oh surely you haven't forgotten me? After all the trouble I went to, to save your scarf from the sea…"

Christine's eyes crew wide and her lips expanded into a giant smile. It was her childhood friend, her only friend from her past her dear Raoul.

A/N: Ok La Luna and Passion are not mine. Phantom isn't mine. I don't own anything. Sorry for taking so long. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine's eyes widened in disbelief, Raoul de Chagny her childhood friend was standing in her dressing room. It had been ten years since she had last seen the boy who rescued her scarf from the sea. Christine's father had taken her on holiday to a beach. She had been alone most of her life, not being able to have friends due to her constant moving from place to place. She was sitting out on the beach, the wind blowing harshly that day. Her father had been practicing his violin back in their room at the inn. It was a horrible day to be at the beach leaving it to be the perfect day to be alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts soon left her when she saw her scarf blow off her neck and towards the ocean. Christine ran but she was not fast enough to get to it in time. It was out at sea and she began to cry. It was her mother's red scarf, the only thing she had to remember her mother along with a gold wedding ring she wore on a chain around her neck.

She was only eight years old at the time. One could only imagine the joy she felt when she saw someone run off a near by dock into the water after her scarf. When the young man came to shore, soaked from head to foot, she immediately ran into his arms to thank him. He smiled nervously at her and held out her scarf. He introduced himself as Raoul de Chagny and they soon became friends even after she learned of Raoul's wealth and status.

Feelings soon developed in Raoul's heart for Christine. She was too young to understand that the way he looked at her and the way he held her hand was anything more. She was too naïve to know that there was anything more. Christine's father would smile at the two as they played together. He would tell them stories and play them music.

But what memory that filled Christine's heart with dread was the day that Raoul had gone home from his holiday. It was the first time she truly felt heart break, for she knew she wasn't going to have a friend for a very long time.

But there he was, Raoul de Chagny after all those lonely years.

There was an awkward silence as Christine reflected back on everything. The look on her face made Raoul snort, Christine smiled nervously, "Raoul de Chagny, is that anyway to treat and old friend?" she laughed back.

She ran into his arms and they embraced as they once had done so many years ago. Only this time she could finally see him as a handsome young man and not some playmate.

"Oh Christine, how I've missed you," he murmured into her hair. "I never knew you could sing like that Christine. It was truly wonderful."

Christine looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you very much, Raoul." She stepped back from him to gaze fully upon the fully grown man in front of her. She had that tingly feeling like the one she had with the girls. She never wanted to compare the feelings like that but it was the only other feeling she could compare it too.

"I know this is very sudden, Christine," he said nervously. "But would you do me the honor of joining me to the Café de L'Opera for some supper?"

The look on Christine's face saddened Raoul. Christine was so caught up in being with Raoul that she had almost forgotten about her engagement with Erik. She didn't want to hurt Raoul but she had to.

"I'm sorry, Raoul. But I'm afraid I have another engagement this evening." She said sincerely.

Raoul was broken hearted but he had to pull through for his sake, "Oh well, that's fine. This was last minute so I shouldn't have assumed you were free. Perhaps another time?"

Christine nodded her head eagerly. They soon said there good byes and soon enough that she could have time to prepare to meet Erik. Christine didn't quite understand what it was that happened in her mind whenever she thought of Erik. It was as if she was a whole other person. When she was with Meg and the girls she always felt as if she had to hide some of the things she felt in order to keep up with their level. Like when they would discuss boys and other forbidden zones usually Christine would rather go goof around and just be silly. True there were times when Christine participated in those conversations but that's not all she wanted to do. Whereas when she was with Erik she could sing and be truly herself for she knew Erik wouldn't like her any less if she were do something silly. He would probably give one of his hardy chuckles and let her continue with her fun. She loved when he laughed; mostly any sound he made was as beautiful as a symphony. She loved how she felt around him and that's why she would never pass an opportunity to be with him when it wasn't all about her lessons. He was a good person to talk to and was all around a great person. Though he did have some flaws, for example he won't let Christine talk about him to anyone and she isn't to speak of his mask. And he has quite a temper, generally when it comes to music. But she knew it was only because he wanted her to do her best. And for that she was truly thankful she had somebody like him.

Erik showed up at her door without Christine's knowledge while Raoul was there. His eyes shot flames as he heard her flirting with that man. He never knew Christine was even capable of that, she was always so innocent and good. Up until this moment he never worried about other men, she always appeared uninterested in the idea. But now all of the sudden this man shows up and she looses her head? He listened more and found out that they had been childhood sweethearts, at first he was worried that this man may come between him and his only love until he heard her turn him down. How great it felt that Christine would rather spend her triumphant evening with him then that arrogant fool.

He took a deep breath as he knocked upon her door, as a gentleman would when calling upon his lady. She called for him to enter, the sincere beauty and divine light her voice brought to Erik's soul gave him the courage to break the barrier that currently kept Christine from him. Upon entering the room, Christine threw her arms around Erik as she greeted him; he lightly squeezed her waist closer to him. She broke the embrace to look up at his tall frame with adoring eyes, "So what do you have planned, maestro?"

"That, my dear is a surprise." He said teasing her with his knowledge. He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her along with him to the stage where he had set up a table and a three course meal was thoroughly prepared. Christine was awestruck by the thoughtfulness put into the meal that her eyes developed tears, "Oh, Erik." She cried. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Pleased with Christine's reaction, Erik pulled out Christine's chair in a chivalrous manner for her to take a seat. Erik poured her and himself some wine before enjoying the meal he had cooked for them.

Erik was excited that everything was working out the way he had intended. Christine was silent during dinner, for she could stop to talk without wanting more food. Erik took this time to have a good look at her. She truly was beautiful; she wore her hair down which was rare for Christine, who usually had it fastened so that it wouldn't get in her lovely face during rehearsals. The pink gown she wore was remarkable. It almost made her porcelain skin glow in contrast. The strapless effect made Erik focus on the soul fact that that dress was only remaining on her delicate frame because it was supported by her breasts. He tried not to stare at her chest but he found it hopeless, for tonight they were out in the open, so to speak and they were perfectly rounded with a shaded line that led to the forbidden zone that Erik tried with all his might not to even consider.

If Christine had known the way Erik was undressing her with his eyes, she would probably leave in a haughty manner, disgusted by his ill-mannered thoughts of her luscious body. Luckily she was focused on the lovely cuisine that he made cooked for her, with all the love in his heart for her. He never considered how he could tell her how proud he was of her, how unworthy he felt when he was in her presence; any form of kindness she showed him was undeserved. Some nights, after he and Christine would have their lessons he would put himself in front of a mirror without the mask and lecture himself how he should be lucky that Christine would even acknowledge him and he would even dare to think of her lustfully.

Erik's thoughts drifted back towards that aristo-brat, who thought he could speak to her as if she was his equal or even less. She was too good for that fop of a man, too good for anyone for that matter. It made him brood with anger that Raoul de Chagny could speak to her in such an informal manner. Christine is a saint and if that boy ever thought that she was just another chorus girl looking for a patron then he has the wrong girl. What angered Erik the most was that Christine was letting her guard down so easily. Erik thought maybe perhaps she wouldn't rather be with him then that boy on her début, but rather she felt obligated and if that were the case he didn't want her to lie to him. If Raoul de Chagny had any chances to be the man in her life, Erik had the right to know so he could eliminate that possibility.

"Christine, who was that young man in your room this evening?" Erik asked trying his hardest to not let his jealousy seep out through his mask.

Christine lifted her attention up towards Erik with a surprised look on her face. The harshness in voice scared her. She knew better then that, she knew that Erik knows everything and yet again she thought she could keep Raoul from him. It wasn't that she didn't want Erik to know about Raoul, she just didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "The Victome Raoul de Chagny." She said bluntly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Christine I was only inquiring because it is very suspicious that you have never mentioned this man before and there he was tonight un-chaperoned in your dressing room." He sneered. Erik didn't mean to sound so angry but he couldn't help it. The fact that Christine wouldn't willingly discuss this man on her own accord was a blow that Erik didn't want to take.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, slightly offended for he could be implying the worst of her.

"Maybe I should rephrase what I said. Obviously he isn't just some Victome unless of course you entertain total strangers unattended. So what I am trying to ask is, what does he mean to you?" Erik asked as he reclined in his chair while the tips of his fingers met with their twins.

"He's a friend…just a friend, Erik." She said almost shaking. The intense stare he was giving her made her nervous. She never realized that he could be very intimidating with out yelling at her. It was just as scary when he was calm but had hidden undertones in his voice.

"Ah, I see. So you are just some old friends that were having a casual chat in your dressing room in the middle of the night. Completely understandable, my dear sweet Christine."

"Why are you acting like this?" Christine asked. She really wasn't appreciating the sarcastic tone he was taking with her.

Erik rose from his seat. He walked with such grace that it made Christine slide back into her seat. He was most intimidating when he stood a foot taller then her and was too close for friendly comfort. "I just don't want to be made a fool of, Christine. You know very well what one is to presume when an opera singer is with a patron of the opera alone in her dressing room. If you don't want that reputation then I suggest that you don't speak to that boy unattended."

Christine was outraged at what he was definitely implying. Normally Christine would handle this maturely and kindly but she just couldn't take being nice anymore. This man who she trusted and cared for was accusing her of being a whore did not deserve her kindness. "Oh and do tell me what people are supposed to make of our relationship? It is as you said the opera singer with a patron all alone for hours at a time. Tell me how that is any different from what I was doing with the Victome?"

"Come off it, Christine. You must know by now I am no patron of the Opera House." Erik said fuming. He had never intended to get this angry but she kept feeding fuel to his fire. Could she just except that he wants her all to himself?

Christine sat there her mouth open but no words were forming. He had lied to her and she was stupid to believe him all this time. Of course it made sense. She was never to speak of him and that was probably because no one knew of him. He never gave her a last name and the whole predicament was fishy but she was too stupid to see past it. "You lied to me, Erik?" Tears were building up and Erik's anger turned into guilt.

Erik nodded his head. "Then who are you?" Christine asked. He knew this would happen. But he didn't want it to be like this. He grabbed Christine's arm roughly and pulled her away from the table back to her dressing room as she wordlessly tried to protest but was too shocked to fight him off. He went to the giant mirror that hung in her dressing room and pressed something that made the mirror open like a door to a world of darkness. When the mirror closed behind them, it came to Christine that if she went any further she may never come back. She began to scream and kick at Erik who tired of her poured some chloroform onto a handkerchief and held it to her nose. She soon became unconscious and he held her so that her head rested against his shoulder. She was very light and Erik had no trouble carrying her down to his lair.

After crossing the lake he brought her into his house and laid her on the couch and as he turned the gas lights on she began to stir from her dreamless sleep.

"Where am I? Erik, why have you brought me here? What are you going to do?" She started to have a panic attack.

"I'm so sorry, Christine." He said as he knelt beside her. "I'm afraid that I had to lie to you, my dear. But know it was only because I heard you sing and I knew you needed guidance and if you knew my true nature you would never consider…oh never mind." He was getting flustered trying to calm her down. She probably suspected he was going to hurt her, this pained Erik a lot to know that she could think that of him. But yet again she would be crazy to think that he drugged her and brought her here to have a tea party.

Christine rose onto to her elbows to look around. It like an ordinary room, well ordinary in the case of Erik there was a giant organ on the wall as well as many parlor equipments. There were five other doors in the room they were in. the open one led to a kitchen, the other must have led to his bedroom she sincerely had no idea of the fourth room but she knew for a fact that the last one must be the exit. She felt rather guilty thinking of escaping after all he had done for her and how much she respected him but that was before he turned out to be a maniac, well maybe that's a harsh term he hadn't really done anything to her besides drug her. As she sat on the couch was wondered what was behind her mirror the whole time that led to such a place.

"Why am I here?" Christine asked monotone. "Where is here?"

"We are still in the Opera House, technically." Erik said reassuring. "We are in the cellars of the Opera House. Deep down below the busy streets of Paris, right across the underground lake, I live here you see. I have lived here ever since the Opera House was built. This is my home, Christine."

Christine didn't blink. She just stared right at him. He lived in this place. Underneath the Opera House? It was unimaginable; this man had lived down here in the darkness. Then the thought struck her, she remembered something that Joseph Bouquet was scaring the young ballerinas with. The Phantom of the Opera. He said that the phantom lived under the Opera House and that he was disturbingly deformed. It all made sense. The letters the managers received the one that said she would be the star, the accidental meeting, it was all set up. Erik was and is The Phantom of the Opera.

Christine tried to dismiss the possibility of Erik being the notorious Phantom. But the more she thought about it the more she needed to know the truth. Christine got off the couch slowly and carefully. Erik was still on his knees looking up at her. Once she felt she was sure she was not dizzy Christine ran like something was chasing her to one of the three closed doors. She chose one quickly and impulsively, it was not the exit.

She stared in horror at the room. Besides the obvious untidiness of the room, there was a red canopy that hung in the middle of the room over lying what appeared to be a…swan bed? There were broken mirrors with shattered glass on the floor, empty wine bottles, music sheets…lots of music sheet music. He was a pig. She backed out and stared at him with a disgusted face, "Is that really your room? Or have I discovered the junkyard they keep under Paris?"

Erik laughed, "You are more concerned over the fact that I am messy person then the fact I am The Phantom of the Opera."

"I'm not laughing. That room is disgusting. You are going to organize it right now!"

Erik stopped laughing for a second. This woman was serious. She seemed to care more about his pigsty then him lying to her. God how he loved her. "Are you going to help me, my pet?"

"Well, I don't trust you to do it by yourself, Mr. Phantom." She teased.

Erik smiled at her. Just a moment ago it seemed that she would never forgive him. That she might run away and be with that Victome. Maybe Meg was right. Maybe if he was honest with Christine, perhaps she could fall in love with him.

Christine grabbed his arm and they went into his bedroom. Christine sat on his bed and began folding things, deciding if they were clean or not. Erik got a broom and a bag to clean up the glass and to through away the various wine bottles and dishes.

Christine stared at Erik as he swept the floor, she laughed to herself, The Phantom of the Opera doing his chores after being scolded by a Prima Donna. This was too priceless. "So, Erik how come you got dubbed the name 'Phantom'?"

"Well, if you must know. It all started when I moved down here. You see I was fascinated by the music this Opera House made. That was back in the days where music was key before society twisted it into a popularity contest. Of course with my appearance." He pointed to his mask. "I couldn't possibly go walking around the Opera House. So I got caught on multiple occasions, being seen only as a black figure so I got the name of Phantom. Over the years I used the name to my advantage by getting free things, like my private box, a salary and a say-so in the casting of the opera's. But in turn when anything bad happens they all blame the Phantom. That's the only bad thing about this part, I am always seen as a bad guy but as long as it keeps people from knowing that I am just a person I am content with that."

Christine nodded. She believed him. He didn't come off as any horrific ghost who stalked the Opera House. I guess it was easier to lie to her rather than come out and say "Hello, I'm The Phantom of the Opera and I would like to help you sing."

"Well this isn't how I imagined I would spend my debut. Cleaning The Phantom of the Opera's room isn't my idea of a good time."

"You owe me. All those hours of lessons for free? I think not. Keep cleaning."

"And here I thought you were doing me a favor." Christine teased.

"You don't get off that easily. Now get to work." He said throwing a dirty sock at her. It landed directly on her nose and she took in its toxic smell.

"Oh God, Erik that's the most fowl thing I have ever smelt!"

Erik just laughed at her indiscretion. And they spent the whole night cleaning his room and swapping stories and just in general having a good time. It was odd for both of them, Erik was falling more in love with Christine and Christine, and well she didn't know what to think of him now. But she didn't seem to care for he is the same Erik she met those months ago and she knows the real him. The Phantom of the Opera.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik awoke the next morning with a stiff back and neck, numb legs and his hands strangely warm. He looked down to see his hands were covered with a mass of brown curls attached to the head of a sleeping Christine. His eyes widened at the realization that Christine was on his lap, sleeping. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to wake her for she looked so beautifully peaceful. But with his luck she began to stir causing all the blood to run to his legs. He winced in pain as she stretched her tired body. She looked up to Erik with eyes half open and smiled to him, "Good morning." She whispered.

She was going to lie back down on his lap when she heard the pain in the sounds he made. She jolted up off him, "Oh, Erik are you alright? I haven't hurt you have I?"

"I am just stiff is all, I just need to get off the floor and lay down on my bed for a while." He smiled trying to hide how much pain he really was in.

Christine watched nervously as he lifted himself off the floor and limped his way over to his bed, where he collapsed making the worst sound. Christine rushed to the bed in concern, "Erik, are you alright?"

"I'm ok now. Are you still tired?" he asked with a loving smile. And almost instantly he found Christine curled up against him. He didn't know whether she was actually very tired or that she felt some sort of comfort by sleeping beside him, but either way he was happy.

He lay there pondering how this moment came to be. Of course he dreamt of this moment from the second he laid his eyes upon her. But even in his wildest dreams he never thought it would truly happen. She was so perfect and he…he was a monster. He wondered how he managed to be so gentlemen like when she was in his presence. He didn't understand how he suppressed his inner demons when heaven's light surrounded him mocking him with what he can't have. The thing that really confused him was how obedient she was. She always did what she was told and it was quite infuriating. And though it sounds weird he wanted her to disobey him. He wanted to see her go off on him. She was always so polite and charming that he knew she must hold in a lot of anger.

A couple hours past and the two of them began to stir again. And as before Christine popped up with a rush of realization, "Oh no, I've been gone all night!"

She jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth. "I can't go back through my dressing room they probably have already checked for me there." Erik watched her as she was having a panic attack. It was quite hysterical in a sick twisted kind of way.

Suddenly the thought appeared inside his head; he could take Christine through the Rue Scribe entrance and have her pretend she went out early to run errands. Erik was always clever by means of making excuses. Maybe good little Christine could learn how to be as clever.

"Don't fret, my angel, I can take you across the lake right now and to the Rue Scribe entrance. Everything will be alright."

Christine's face calmed and brightened at the notion of getting away with not telling the truth. Christine's reputation meant a lot to her, she didn't want people to think low of her.

Erik rose from the bed and donned his cloak, his back was still a bit sore from sleeping on the floor but he knew he could deal with that after Christine had left.

The two crossed the lake as they did the previous night only this time they weren't in such a heat and hurry to get across it, Christine commented on how beautiful it was down there.

As they walked towards the entrance Christine kept talking, as if in a trance like state, "This is a truly marvelous place down here, no one bothers you, you have access to the theater, and compose all you like, it must be nice not being in a world where you mustn't do everything as your told."

Erik didn't know why he said why he said this, but at the time he couldn't get over how great Christine was, "Well, you know you can experience this life too…"

That comment snapped Christine from her trance and made her feel rather nervous.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, who says this needs to end? You can have everything your heart desires down here. But then again everything has its price."

Christine stopped walking all together. It was very dark down there and Erik held the lantern in front of this masked face. She was completely terrified now.

"Erik, are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I'm alright; you however look like you've seen a ghost." And with that he laughed so manically that Christine ran in front of him. She ran as fast as she could, winding side to side through corridor after corridor it was like an unsolvable labyrinth. And with out light it was even worse. Christine became out of breath and just slid down against a wall, wrapping her arms around her knees, buried her head and wept. It felt like a second later she heard loud mocking whistling and foot steps that followed the beat. But she kept shaking her head wishing to wake up from this nightmare. But this nightmare is too real and the foot steps are getting closer and closer. Till finally they stopped, "Oh poor little Christine lost her way?" the voice cooed. "Well, lucky for her she has an angel of music to save her from the never ending darkness." And with that Erik crouched down in front of Christine. "Oh, Christine you're in my world now. Don't think you can just run around down here and not expect me to find you." He ran his fingers through her hair gently, in his own psycho state trying to calm her. "Now before you rudely interrupted, I was about to offer you everything I only ask one thing in return. Do you know what that is, Christine?"

She violently shook her head, just wanting him to leave her alone.

"Why, Christine I want you to marry me of course. don't you see how happy you could be if you married me, I could offer you so much, safety, starring in opera's all the time, and above all things love." Christine looked up and saw how serious he was. He was no longer frightening; he was more like a lost child. "We don't need to get married right away, but I feel a great security knowing that you belong to me and no one can come in and ruin that."

Christine built up the courage to look Erik right in the eye. He was true and real and that's what scared her the most. She placed her hands on the sides of his face he closed his eyes in response to her touching him in the most sensitive place: his face. Christine got closer to his face. She didn't know whether she meant to just calm him down or kiss him and except his proposal, but neither of these things happened when suddenly Christine loosened the strings that held his mask on his face fell to the ground. Erik's eyes shot open. His face wasn't has horrible as the look of sadness in his eyes. He was so devastated from what she just did he couldn't move or yell or cry he just sat there. Christine expected him to hit her across the face, yell at her, and cry at her feet but there was nothing, no yelling, no hysteria only his silence. And she hated it. "I'm so sorry." She whispered and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He didn't respond to her touch, he didn't move his lips to taste and discover hers. There was nothing but uncomfortable silence, she stopped kissing him and put her perfectly formed nose against his deformed one and whispered with her eyes clenched tightly closed, "Please say something, Erik."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I will get you back above now I promise."

He got up off the ground and offered his hand to Christine; she willingly took it and followed him silently to the Rue Scribe entrance.

"Just go through the gate and straight until you reach the streets." Erik muttered.

"Thank you, Erik." Christine said full heartedly hoping to get a reaction. But Erik just went the opposite way and left Christine alone in the darkness.

Finally Christine wondered towards the bustling streets of Paris. She went to a local bakery and picked up some bread, she didn't really need the bread. What she did need was some packages to make it seem she had been out for while. She had to find more shopping to do to keep her mind off Erik. Why had she kissed him? Why was he so silent? Nothing made sense and it was confusing Christine so badly. She went and bought herself another dress. It was a very light green satin gown that had a very tight bodice and a wide skirt. It was decorated with white lace and beaded crystals. The whole time she thought, would Erik like this? But it was thoughts like those that made her think about Erik more.

It was roughly one in the afternoon when Christine arrived back at the Opera House where swarms of people were everywhere yelling and shouting. Every five seconds Christine swore she heard her name in very side conversation that took place in the lobby. She marched her way up the grand staircase and through the stage door to get to her dressing room, but there were so many people. It finally got quiet when Christine got to the hallway where her dressing room was at the end of. She unlocked the door and stepped inside and sat down with all her packages on the divan. She was exhausted and she had another performance that night.

Christine couldn't get five minutes of peace when Raoul and the police burst through the door and scared Christine to death.

"Christine, where were you?" Raoul cried.

"I got up early to shop, what is going on?"

"Joseph Bouquet was murdered. And were reported missing. I was so scared." Raoul cried. The police did not look too amused by Christine's sudden reappearance.

"Oh my God," Christine gasped. "When did it happen?"

"About an hour ago, Miss Daae, then someone discovered you weren't here." One of the police officers said.

The first thought that flew into Christine's mind was: Erik.

"Please Miss Daae needs to be left alone," said a man who had just walked into the room. "Our star does not need to be bothered with the _suicide_ of a stage hand."

"Yes please, Gentlemen. The body has been removed and Miss Daae has returned, you are excused." Said the second man who entered the room.

Christine was thankful for these men who got rid of these police officers who obviously didn't want to be there in the first place.

The police left the room and Raoul and the two new gentlemen remained. Raoul spoke first, "Christine, I would like you to meet the two new managers of the Opera House, Monsieur Firman and Andre." Firman was tall with dark hair and a moustache while Andre was shorter, blonde and cleanly shaven. Both men wore top hats and expensive fur jackets. Christine curtsied at the new managers who in turn took her dainty hands and kissed them.

"Mademoiselle Daae, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your performance last night was simply breath taking." Said Monsieur Andre.

"Why thank you, Monsieur," Christine said.

"Wasn't she though," Raoul said and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I for one never knew she could sing so well. Christine and I are old friends actually, when we were children she would sing all the time and her father, you know the Swedish violinist Charles Daae, would play for us. Christine has always been musical." Raoul boasted about her. Christine smiled to Raoul whose face would light up when he told the new managers stories of their summer together. Christine found herself smiling as she joined in the conversation, telling embarrassing stories of how they used to scare each other to death, or the foot races on the beach, or even the time Christine made Raoul play dress up.

As the four of them talked, with no formalities required Monsieur Firman and Andre both noticed the chemistry between the two. Raoul always made excuses to hold her or touch her and Christine made no effort in denying him. It was apparent that the young couple was connecting on a more romantic level.

The new managers excused themselves from the presences of the young couple, who probably wouldn't have noticed their departure anyway for they were so caught up in their conversations.

The time seemed to pass by almost instantly when both Christine and Raoul realized that they had an hour before that night's performance.

"Oh Raoul, I have come to realize how much I've missed you," Christine laughed. "But I'm afraid time is always an issue for us. It appears we have taken advantage of time, you must leave me to prepare myself for tonight's performance."

Raoul nodded, "Of course Christine, but may I be so bold to ask you to join Philippe and I for supper after the show tonight?" his eyes pleaded with hers.

Once again Christine found herself contemplating Raoul's offer. The night before she had declined due to an engagement with Erik, but since this afternoon's quarrel…wait was it a quarrel? She couldn't quite explain what it was that really happened between them that afternoon, but she knew that they weren't going to be seeing each other so soon…

"I would love to, Raoul. But I must be back before midnight." Christine said hesitantly.

"Of course, Cinderella," Raoul laughed. Christine blushed. "Until then, Christine." He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it. And he left the room.

Christine collapsed upon the stool at her vanity, smiling to herself of what was occurring.

**LottePhan: Ok, that took me five years to write. Well tell me what you think. **


End file.
